3 kick 3
by miss.rebel4u
Summary: jack is new to Seaford. he meets the gang and makes Kim apart of it. he has moved from new York for an unknown reason. jack and Kim are falling for each other and when kick prevails jack denies it. sorry first fanfic its basically kick with a confusing twist and there's jilton, jace and keddie. please read promise you wont be disappointed.


"AAAAAAAHH, STOP IT! STOP IT! IM GONNA FALL OFF THE BED! AMY!" I screamed while being attacked by my 7year old sister Amy. Sorry I'm forgetful, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kimberly Ann Crawford, but if you dare call me that or Kimmy I **will** knock your head off! I'm 15 and attend Seaford high where I am in 9th grade. I am also a 1st degree black belt and train with the black dragons, the best dojo. I also do gymnastics and cheerleading. I have long blonde natural wavy hair and chest-nut colored eyes .Anyways I live with my Dad and step-mom, I was too small to know why my parents were divorced, but I do know that my mom never wanted to see me again so I'm over it and glad that I didn't get attached to her. My sister is also a "half" but it's best not to tell her…for now. She's only in 2nd grade, I figured she's doesn't need to stress when there wasn't a reason to.

"Kim, Kim, Kim we're getting new neighbors see, see look outside your windows. KIIIIIIMMMMMMM!" Hollered Amy, yet again may I add.

"I'm up. I'm up. Geez, you really don't know how to wake someone do ya?" I said in my southern accent that I had from Tennessee while jumping off my bed and walking to my balcony.

I hope that our new neighbors have kids around Amy's and my age it'll be nice for once instead of babysitting two year olds or "hanging out" with 18year olds. I also hope that the adults from our new neighbors family don't take the room across mine, because trust me I've heard weird stuff coming from that room before. Plus it's like just two feet apart so I can basically jump onto their balcony and enter their house, and oh no they can do the same!

_CROSS YOUR FINGERS AND JUST HOPE THEY DON'T HAVE A PHYSCO IN THEIR FAMILY, _was what I was thinking to myself.

While I was telling Amy to go to her room so I can get ready for karate, I noticed that a lot off training and work out equipment was being unloaded from the moving trucks and surprisingly a number of different instruments as well…coincidence much?

One week later

"BRINNNNGGGG, for a moment like this some people wait a life time, for a momentttt like…WACK!" I woke up to that song after a long time only to mean that today was the first day of school, and I wouldn't be attending the whole day and got to miss 4periods just because of the stupid welcome party that my parents just _had_ to throw for the new neighbors. Not that I didn't mind missing school but rather missing the girls (JULIE. GRACE) .All their stuff (the neighbors) had been moved in but the actual people XP, they were only coming today, we were first going to meet them at the party and the party starts 7pm.

The best part was that I was going shopping again, but unfortunately it was for a dress. :'(

At School

I was wearing my denim skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and yellow and green striped, see-through off the shoulder shirt and my green Tomy's. Today was the day that I start re-living hell.

I entered the hell to be greeted by shrills, ooohh's and aaaaahh's. As I walked through the hall I was greeted by the Black Dragons gang. As usual the idiot, Frank tried making a move on me. I decided not to embarrass him on the first day of school so I just told him f*** off and leave me alone. I walked up to my locker to see Milton my nerd friend putting text books into the locker next to mine and a "warm welcome" basket. I shrugged it not bothering. I collected my schedule at homeroom and 1st period we had English.

At English it turned out we had a new student, Mika, from Afghanistan. Jerry a Latino known for his dancing skills and supposed bad boy image fell head over heels for her and the whole class saw it. His jaw missed the floor. Mainly because it hit the table, literally. We're both fairly good friends now (Mika and I). Did I mention that Jerry is also one of my** best friends **and does karate even though he's part of "the joke dojo" more publicly known as The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

_**FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK**_

1ST DAY OF SCHOOL 6TH GRADE JERRY'S FIRST DAY AT A SEAFORD SCHOOL

_The new kid was being bombarded with questions by Frank and the rest of the gang I felt so bad for him until he came up to me. _

"_YO, MAMACITA WHAT IT DO GAL" he said loud enough for the class to turn around and look. I was stunned thinking that a new kid that doesn't even know me was going to try to flirt with me, but I was shocked at what he did next._

" _I'm really sorry please help me and play along I'll explain later those guys told me to flirt with you cuz I'll get hit by you so they won't have to do it and they won't go to the principal's office you will and that if I don't then they'll make life hell for me." He whispered in one breath. He must have been really vulnerable to be influence by frank in 6__th__ grade. So I played along._

"_HI, IM KIM YOU MUST BE THE NEW KID COME I'LL SHOW YOU AROUND BUT FIRST I HAVE SOMETHING TO TAKE CARE OFF" with that I walked up to Frank and told him: Don't even think about hurting the new kid or you'll get another one of these from me. Knowing frank he'd ask what. "ANOTHER WHAT?" frank said without trying to piss in his pant, as he said that I slapped him it sounded like fireworks on the 4__th__ of July. "THAT" I exclaimed while walking towards the new kid._

"_COME I'LL SHOW YOU AROUND" I said while trying to pull the new kid but he sort of …froze? That's when I picked up why. "Don't worry I won't do that to you, I only do that to frank and people that try to flirt with me." I reassured him. With that he smiled and said "IM JERRY!" with smile spreading from ear to ear._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

It's from that day that we've been friends and he didn't join our dojo because of Frank, and boy did he get punished for it when Ty found out from yours truly that he lost another student because of Frank.

2 periods later in Physics Milton, another friend of mine part of the "joke dojo", we met when he had to tutor me for French, was squirming in his seat.

"Milton, stop squirming I can't see the teacher" I hissed to him

"Sorry K, but I'm really excited remember this morning when I was putting in all those text books in the locker next to yours?" he softly asked me.

"Ya, what about that?"

"Well we're getting a new student and the welcoming committee is giving me the chance to "prove" myself. I mean hello honors student here" he said while using air quotes around prove.

"Okay, cool, good luck Milton, so when is this person coming?" I asked while the teacher turned her back to us.

"Well, him and his parents just spent the first 2periods sorting out paper work with him and are spending this one at the school shop getting him a sports shirt." Milton told me while grinning like a mad man.

"Well once again good luck" I told Milton as the bell rang.

I was walking to my locker to grab my lunch with girls when I saw a mob of brown hair walking past me. I guess that's the new kid. As I was closing my locker got a shock of my life. Frank was standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sitting with me today Kimmy?" he asked with that horrible smirk.

"Now you crossed the line frank and you know that!" with that I slapped him again a little harder than when we were in 6th grade.

The girls and I started were about to make our way to cafeteria when I realized I my left my lunch in my locker and had just put my bag in it.

"You guys carry on I'm just gonna go grab my apple, left it in my locker." I said and dashed out of sight.


End file.
